BioHazard
by Shadow of Anubis
Summary: The Alpha Core has awakened from its slumber and now it threatens to destroy all life forms. The Tamers must find their partners and stop this new threat before Guilmon's Hazard spirals out of control. Takato/Rika, Rena/Guill.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Omega Boost or any property that belongs to their respective owners.

I've been working on this story for quite some time now a very long time actually now that i think about it, had some very long delays and road blocks along the way but eventually started to get back on track. In any case I thank every one of you that reviewed by story before hand.

I'll be re-booting my story and adding some stuff i left out before while expanding on previous chapters. Due to lack of free time I'm looking for help collaborating and proofreading chapters before i post them.

* * *

**BIOHAZARD**

**

* * *

**

Origins

"IT."

When was "it" born? Even "it" doesn't know. "It" only remembers when "it" acquired consciousness. "It" clearly recalls that moment. When "it" awakened to itself. "It" was almost overwhelmed by its own colossal being.

* * *

"**Chapter One: Point of no return"**

**

* * *

**

Darkness surrounded the old computer, with no one around to monitor it the screen lit up and began to display a trail of bright golden letters.

Quietly by what seemed to be an invisible hand each letter slowly appeared upon it creating a code of sorts.

"BA4D12ccDA2fi16482w36a4b…"

"GKX648ase8A6VE6G2aDDx4e…"

"AlphaCore dumped…"

"…"

Period after period slowly traced across the screen and then the screen flashed brightly for a brief moment.

In an instant numbers, letters and symbols flooded the screen at such high speed it was impossible for a human to decipher.

A bolt of electricity sparked intensely causing the screen to split forming a large fracture running across from one end to other.

The cybernetic life form known as AlphaCore had now successfully infiltrated the first artificial Intelligence knows as ENIAC…However it had walked straight into a trap that had been prepared nearly a thousand years into the future.

* * *

Battles raged throughout the city covered in thick dark veil, weapons fired in all directions into the sky making a display of bright fireworks in an attempt to fend off the enemy forces. As the battle raged on a large object fell from the sky and smashed into the city with such force it created a nuclear like explosion that rocked the entire city an then…there was nothing.

"Impact area…Manhattan" A computer voice spoke with a monotone sound

"Region has been demolished"

…It is the year 2748. Mankind is once again at war.

Lights and computers illuminated the large room, it was mankind's last headquarters, human voices filled the room with every language there was.

Advanced computer holographic displayed stood before the technicians as they reached towards them and handled that data that filled their screen.

"Seven minutes to OmegaBoost launch." A female voice called out in an American French accent.

Hundreds of computers stood beside the main screen flashing in and out while static began to fill most of the screens.

…Mankind's enemy was unlike anything they had ever fought before it was no longer a war amongst humans, but an all out war against a powerful digital entity known as AlphaCore.

"Systema de reserve listo" A man spoke is a Spanish language.

Above the computers and technicians was a narrow catwalk on which the commander quickly made his way to the edge of it to observe all the displays and images bellow him. Removing his cap the man in his late years looked distressed.

"Correspondents from the citizens…" A woman began to speak in a heavy Russian accent as information began to fill her screen.

…Peacefully living and slowly growing within the endless network, the being had matured and already controlled most of the known data humans had poured into its world.

Sounds and echoes, sirens and flashing lights filled the large hangar where a large humanoid machine stood, bound by cables, restraints and metal. Walking slowly a mechanic looked at the large foot of the gigantic machine making sure there where no defects.

…When humans became aware of this being they where horrified and quickly took action to destroy the life form with a powerful virus with an integrated enhanced artificial intelligence of their own creation known as OmegaCore.

A woman quickly approached the commander a worried tone filled her voice.

"Sir we confirmed a time shaft activation of the AlphaCore"

Sighting slowly he looked on to the screen, there was no longer anything he could do, their fate was no longer in his hands.

Preparations quickly began, the voices in the room quickened and a large holographic display of their universe rose up and covered the entire center of the room. An arrow rose from one point and transverse from the universe to a different point in the Milky Way galaxy.

But then he smiled, the battle was not over; they still had an ace up their sleeve.

"Time Space Catapult Launcher ready, all personnel except catapult technicians please clear the area."

…The attempt to destroy the digital life form failed miserably and only served to provoke the entity. Full of hate towards the beings it had lived besides for centuries AlphaCore took control of any machine connected to its world and waged war against human kind with their own weapons and creations they had built to defend themselves.

Looking down at the small object in his hands, he could not help but smile, something so small, something so simple, held in its power to change the fate of not only mankind but all biological and non biological life forms, it was astounding for him, he held it up and looked at it gently and held it softly as to not break its delicate glass casing.

A countdown had already begun, years quickly rolled back to the beginning, to the beginning of the end.

…And with one swift and brutal act mankind was quickly pushed to the brink of extinction; however humans had one more plan. A time machine and a plan to stop AlphaCore before it matured.

Closing quickly a gate behind him hissed as it locked firmly and the doors united an emblem was displayed on the gate, the emblem of the Hazard.

"Firs lieutenant Lester, please board the OmegaBoost"

His smile grew wider, his head and shoulders covered in a white space like suit, while his body wrapped in a full body jump suit.

Boarding the machine, he fitted his hands and feet into the controls of the humanoid machine.

…Using a closed LAN network they worked in secret to create the time machine and a Productnoid, a human like war machine that would be able to travel through it.

"Wet wear is online, C scan confirmed and nominal, Systems 367 and…" Confirming the status of the large machine a man began to click and secure the locks and wires around the pilot.

"O'h kay, you are hot!"

Moving back the man leaned out of the cockpit and stood up on the catwalk besides the machine.

"Want a souvenir?" The pilot replied

"Merlin's autograph…Got visual?"

"Coming through, but I'm going in before her first picture." A small black screen lowered itself from the helmet of and covered his eyes.

A group of letters blinked '_D.D.S_' in his mind and then images began to fill the darkness that was left behind while the hatch around him began to close.

"You never take a note of wa'cha need!"

…Nearing production of the time machine AlphaCore became aware of its existence and forcefully took the machine the humans had created in secret for itself.

"OmegaBoost launch stand by" A call from the hangar's loud speakers intervened as the last preparations began to take place.

"Roger that…" Lester replied as he made himself comfortable on the cockpit.

"Hey I'm not picky." The mechanic complained.

"You're a prince." Lester chuckled as he replied.

The man laughed and replied as the catwalk began to retract. "Hey man, did you pack extra sox?"

"Yeah…and the family Christmas picture." Lester replied sarcastically.

The hatch closed tightly to reveal an emblem painted on the machine it was once again the red emblem of the Hazard. Bolts and cables detached from the machine.

The mechanic made a last 'thumbs up' gesture as he pointed to the pilot who mirrored his actions and in response the large hand of the machine gave thumbs up and prepared for launch.

He moved his leg forth and the machine began to walk with him, technicians and workers around him began to cheer and wave.

…It was a race against time to complete the Productnoid before AlphaCore crated something that could travel through the time machine. With insufficient time to create an AI powerful enough for the Productnoid the remnants of the E.A.I.V. codenamed OmegaCore that were retrieved after the failed assault was repaired and changed to fit the role of the AI to the most powerful machine humanity had ever created.

He was their last hope and he was the only person who held in his hands the key for a safer tomorrow. The machine walked down a narrow path and picked up a large battle rifle on its way. Gates closed behind him and a jet pack with four thrusters attached to its back.

"Target, E.N.I.A.C, The first artificial intelligence" The commander began to speak from his main position. "The enemy has already activated the time shaft." He continued briefing the lieutenant "Your mission is to prevent the AlphaCore from causing historical alterations."

The large humanoid machine darted forewords, its speed gradually increasing through the large warp catapult tunnel, the G-forces where strong but then began to gradually disappear as the machine began to fade out of existence through the tunnel. And just like that with the blink of a flashing light, it disappeared moving faster than the eye could see.

…The powerful virus however was not easily tamed. The only means to control it was to make a person compatible with it by infusing the virus into the pilot and connecting both through the Direct Drive System with a method that pushed biotechnology to an unprecedented level.

* * *

Lights and colors flashed all around him as he began to exit the speed warp. All the light gathered and in a shrieking explosion; stars began to spiral around him and take shape as they fixed into their original positions.

Before he could take in his surroundings lights through tubes and connections fed warning signs directly into his brain.

With reflexes faster that any human could muster he dodge a sea of laser beams and shot back while spinning and navigating through the hail of bullets in the cold and dark vacuum of empty space.

One shot immobilized the enemy Productnoid while the second sheered its head off, then third energy shot penetrated the enemy machine's torso and made it explode into a sea of fragments of its former self.

Two more enemy Productnoids joined the battle but were just as quickly reduced down to pieces.

Out of the darkness of space a beam so powerful it vaporized any trace of the machines he was fighting, hit him head on catching him off guard.

He screamed in pain; he could feel what the machine felt as well as if they where one and the same.

The energy shield that protected the Omega Boost shrunk and nearly broke apart as it took the brunt of the attack.

As beam subsided he turned around to face his aggressor, 3 battleships and hundreds if not thousands of drones and Productions deployed from them, the very weapons that had once protected human kind were now being used to destroy their last hope.

Lester smiled devilishly and held back his laughter while his grip on the control module tightened, OmegaCore craved for their destruction, he could feel it's will in every fiber of his body and he wasn't about to deny it that pleasure.

Moving fast and quick he dodged a sea of laser beams some small some large, a gap on the Omega Boost's shoulder opened and he attached the beam rifle which extended and began to absorbed energy from the machine itself.

The charge was complete and he aimed.

"YES!" he roared as a beam shot with such tremendous force it vaporized anything in its wake, without hitting it directly, it pierced through one of the battle ship with ease, making it burst and explode.

Through the confusion and hail of beam fire he made his way to the gap in space which the AlphaCore had created with the time machine.

He looked once again at the small Electrum Tube he held in his hand as he prepared to enter the time machine.

The battles he would face where just about to begin and this tiny primitive object would change history, in a way, no one could have ever imagined.

Incapable or reconstructing the primate object themselves, they had to make due with what they could.

So, in his hands he held what would evolve into Digital world itself.

_It's all for nothing baby  
That's what they say  
It's up to me now, honey  
There ain't no other way  
Well can't you feel the freedom baby?  
It's in the air  
I don't have anything  
But, mama I don't care_

_And the sun is going to shine today  
And the rain is going to go away  
And the mountains are gonna smile on me today  
And I think I'm going to fly today_

_Well can't you feel the freedom baby?  
It's in the air  
And I know you ain't got anything  
But, mama I don't care_

_And the sun is going to shine today  
And the rain is going to go away  
And the mountains are gonna smile on me today  
And I think I'm going to fly today_

_And the sun is going to shine today  
And the rain is going to go away  
And the mountains are gonna smile on me today  
And I think I'm going to fly today_

(Song by: Loudmouth "Fly")


End file.
